Texas, Queensland
| est = | pop = 693 | pop_footnotes= | elevation=297 |elevation_footnotes= | latd = 28 | latm = 51 | lats =17 | longd = 151 | longm = 10 | longs = 6 | maxtemp =26.9 | mintemp =11.3 | rainfall =659.1 | stategov = Southern Downs | fedgov = Maranoa | dist1 = 322 | dir1 = SW | location1= Brisbane | dist2 = 166 | dir2 = SW | location2= Warwick | dist3 = 56 | dir3 = S | location3= Inglewood }} Texas is a town in Queensland, Australia. The town is located just from Queensland's southern border with New South Wales, close to Bonshaw, New South Wales. Texas sits on Bigambul land, the Indigenous people of the region inhabited the area for thousands of years prior to colonisation in the 1840s. Farming is the dominant industry in the Texas region, although there is also a silver mine. A large cattle feedlot is located about 20 mins from town. At the 2006 census, Texas had a population of 693. Part of the Goondiwindi Regional Council, Texas is administered from the nearby larger town of Goondiwindi, Queensland. The origin of the town's name is generally regarded as a reference to a territorial dispute. The land in the area was first settled by the McDougall brothers, who found squatters there on returning from the goldfields. Once their legal right to the land was recognised, they named their property in honour of the rather more famous dispute between the United States and Mexico over territory in Texas, USA.http://www.travelmate.com.au/Places/Places.asp?TownName=Texas_%5C_QLD Town Name Texas was connected by the Texas railway line from Inglewood in November, 1930.Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, June, 1988, pp129-136 The line was closed in 1994. Up until about 1980, tobacco farming was an important industry in the area and many Italian families settled the area to run and work the tobacco farms. Schools Texas has a state school called Texas State School,http://texasss.eq.edu.au/wcmss/ which caters to students from Prep Year to Year 10. Media Texas is serviced by the Warwick Daily News and Stanthorpe Border Post newspapers. Texas is served by the Border Districts Community Radio Station 89.7 Ten FM which is transmitted from a 4 kW transmitter located on Mt Mackenzie Tenterfield NSW. Country Music After a visit to Texas in 2002, and being involved in a car accident nearby, American Country/Rockabilly recording artist Jason Lee Wilson memorialized the town in a song TX, QLD, Australia. The song was included on the Cumberland Runners' 2004 debut album entitled Music to Haul By. Lee Kernaghan also referenced the town in his 2005 hit song Texas, Qld 4385 from his Electric Rodeo album released in 2005. Notable people * Travis Burns - Rugby League player * Peter Hitchener - Nine News Melbourne weekday presenter James Blundell spent quite a bit of time around the area and his first self-titled album has his song Texas on it. * Jack Potter - Australian actor and entertainer Facilities Texas has a public library, museum and cultural centre, swimming pool, bowling club, golf course, showground and a racecourse. Businesses At 2013 Texas is serviced by two petrol stations. The Shell Branded service station sells both regular and premium (greater than 95 octane) unleaded petrol. The BP service station, whilst not displaying BP signage does accept BP account cards. The BP does not sell premium unleaded. References External links * University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Texas Category:Towns in Queensland Category:Towns in the Darling Downs